


Burn

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: Felicity Smoak knows 2 things with absolute clarity.She loves Oliver Queen. No matter what has happened the past 5 years, that has never changed.And Adrian Chase will burn.





	

  It feels like she's been through this before.

  She knows she's been through this before.

  The lair is silent, save for the sound of Diggle's impatient pacing and the tapping of keys as she and Curtis try to search for the one wicked needle in a whole continent's worth of haystacks.

  It's been 6 days. A blur of a week spent in the lair, in front of her trusty computers. Line after line of code, scanning picture after picture. Yet she still doesn't know how close, or far, they are away from Oliver. She tries to focus on the task at hand. There is nothing more important than this. Nothing more important than bring back the man she...

  And yet, it's all so familiar. It's happened with Ray, with Billy. With Oliver. Her mind stubbornly remembers the weeks she spent thinking he was dead. Thinking she had sent him off to his death. But he'd survived.

  Oliver would return. Oliver always returned.

* * *

 

 

  Code, code and more code. A million pictures from cameras all over the world. And yet she still needs more. There are not enough monitors. There is not enough time in a day. There is not enough information, even with Helix's resources at her fingertips.

  "How much longer?" Diggle interrupts the silence.

  Felicity doesn't know how to tell him that she wants an answer to that too. Needs it more than sleep, which she can't even remember the last time she had. More than food, the pile of Big Belly Burger wrappers in the lair is increasing. More than air, it feels like she hasn't had a proper breath since they found out Oliver has disappeared. Again. Kidnapped by yet another phantom from his past.

  Suddenly, Diggle stops mid sentence. In the deafening silence of the lair, she can hear his breath skip.

  Felicity turns. Has Curtis actually had a breakthrough. Has...

  Time stopped.

 

  He hobbles into the lair. As he has done so many times. Too many times. And as usual, she catalogues all his new scars. Blood drips from 2 gashing wounds on his shoulder and chest. The Bratva tattoo is gone.

  But it is not the physical wounds that give her pause. That makes her breath catch in her throat.

  
  She has seen these before. So many times.Too many times. Oliver always returns injured but he survives with steely determination. He is beaten down but always pushes back, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  And now, it has finally crushed him. He stands, wearier than she has ever seen. And she has seen him literally rise from death. In his eyes reflect a hollowness that she has never seen before. And it scares her.

 

  He stands before them like a lost child.

'It's over for me. I don't want to do this anymore.'

* * *

 

 

  Felicity Smoak knows 2 things with absolute clarity.

 

  She loves Oliver Queen. No matter what has happened the past 5 years, that has never changed.  
  
  And Adrian Chase will burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another little ficlet I quickly typed out immediately after watching the episode.
> 
> ;w; Oliver my son  
> #ProtectOliver2kForever
> 
> Un-betaed as usual.   
> Kudos and reviews are <3


End file.
